


Impossible

by misa_pb



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb
Summary: Set at the end of the Final Break. Michael can do anything to break Sara out of prison, even give away his life. But Sara can't leave him behind, it's impossible for her to live a life without Michael Scofield.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 ended in a sad yet well played out way, it was reaslistic and tragic but matched the genre of PB. But the Misa fan inside me wishes for a different endind and continuation of events. Season 5 was good but I didn't like the fact that Michael and Sara have been separated for so many years, I would have liked them to stick together. 
> 
> First work on PB, please rewiew :)
> 
>  
> 
> ●○●○●○●

''God, I love you too!''

Michael kissed Sara and her heart hurt so much she thought she might faint.

''Go. Go Sara.'' He told her leaving her embrace and distancing her, as if he touched her again he wouldn't be able to see her go.

Sara opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, the pain in her chest and the lump in her throat wouldn't let her speak. The very idea of losing Michael was enough to make her physically affected, she didn't felt her arms or hands, nor her legs when she walked to the door.

Her legs were actually trembling once she got there and she held the door handle tightly to stop her hands from shaking too.

She thought about the baby, this is for the baby, she had to be strong. For baby. The explosion shook her and she opened the door, she wasn't feeling her hands. She wasn't feeling her heart either, numb with shock and pain she could only feel her thumping heartbeat.

As if her heart begged her not to leave Michael behind. She couldn't. Leaving Michael felt as if she was separating herself from her soul. Never ever she had felt like that, empty, as if after this moment there will only be darkness. She couldn't do this, she couldn't. She wasn't strong when it came to him, her reason never worked over her heart when it came to Michael, not ever since she left that door open for him.

It was impossible for her to leave Michael, he was all she had left. She dreaded the mother she would make because right now, she was considering to sacrify her unborn baby if it meant Michael would live.

But, baby could be okay too, all she had to do was help Michael out and surrender. She could live in prison her whole life if Michael could live a free and happy life outside, he had Lincoln and Sucre and LJ and..and their child. He would live off without her, it was okay.

She pulled her grey prison sweat over her head and placed it between the door and the rattle to prevent it from closing and ran back. She could hear the police banging on the entrance door, she had..seconds. The sight of Michael laying lifeless was almost enough to break her heart but not now, now she was determined. Now she was strong, for Michael, not without him.

Sara kept her eyes off him not to break, checked his pulse with determination. He was alive. She tried to lift him but her weak, slender body wasn't making it an easy task. Yet, now she was determined. She would never give up on him. Never, he was her whole life now.

She held his arm up and somehow pulled him to her, holding his arms across her chest while his head rested on her shoulder from behind. The pain of his body rubbing against her recent burn felt like a pin prick compared to the pain she had felt earlier in her heart. She made it to the door and that's when she heard the police coming in. She dragged him through the door with hurry and spotted Lincoln and the others.

'Mike! What happened?' Lincoln shouted at his brother's sight and as soon as Sara passed the grid he took Michael in his strong arms taking him to the car.

Sara remained limp there, her white tank top almost as red as her prison bottoms with Michael's blood and her mouth opened in shock. Sucre held her arm.

'Come on mami, we have to go!' He urged her looking behind for the police to come anytime, the door would delay them again but for how long? They had to get out of here and Sucre needed her to realise that.

'I..I can't come.' Sara mumbled.

'What? Està loca hermana?'

Sara's brain couldn't register anything, even less Sucre's spanish blabber, she only remembered the decision she took and that Michael had to be okay

'I have to stay. They're looking for me, they'll stop if I turn myself in. Go, take Michael to some hospital please, go.' She breathed and Sucre clearly saw she was in shock.

'Sucre!' Lincoln urged from the driving seat ready to speed off while Alex removed Michael's jacket to look at his wounds.

'Doc, there's no planet in the universe Michael would let me live in if he learn I let you behind. Come on.' Sucre didn't wait for an answer and dragged her by the arm, he pushed her inside and barely closed the door behind them when the police came out and started shooting.

'Hurry Linc!' Sucre shouted seeing a couple of bullets crashing against the back of the car.

Sara looked at Michael and her heart sank, she held his hand.

'We need to take him to a hospital!' She told Lincoln.

'Sara. We can't.' Lincoln replied and she found anger in his voice.

Was he angry at her because of her behaviour or because he thought she was responsible for his brother's state? Because she was. She rubbed her thumb over Michael's hand and tears filled her eyes.

'Sara!' Lincoln looked into the rear mirror trying to shake her out of her state, he'd never saw Sara like that, leaving aside that one time when he told her the Company took Michael.

'We can't take him to hospital, that's the first place they're gonna be looking in!' He said turning back and seeing the police still behind them. 'He'll be okay, you're gonna fix him. You can do this Sara. Come on, for Mike.'

For Michael, yes she had to. Lincoln wasn't a great talker and found his attempt quite lame but it seemed to work as Sara shifted into doctor mode feeling for Michael's pulse.

Sucre gave Lincoln a small smile as they got her back to her senses.

'Still behind us!' Alex noted sitting at the back of the van.

Sara couldn't feel the heartbeat on Michael's wrist, she tried his neck. Nothing. Her heart sank.

She bent over him to hear his breathing but nothing. Sara frantically shook her head.

'He..he isn't breathing!' She swallowed back a sob and checked his pulse again in vain.

'Then get him back, you're a doctor mujer!' Sucre urged.

Lincoln kept his look on the road, his grip tightening on the wheel.

Sara tore Michael's shirt, she let the tears spill over her cheeks. She couldn't keep her composure when her husband was dying.

Doing a cardiac massage was for her, one of the worst job of a doctor and she hated deaths, she had never thought she would have to do this on Michael.

Her trembling hands went over his chest as she began the massage. This was hard manually and she hadn't got any defibrillator or medical equipement

She stopped, pinched his nose and blew air in his mouth without looking at him or thinking it was him, she would break down. She went pumping his chest again counting as she had been trained to do. This was just another plastic mannequin, she forced herself to think. Not Michael, not her Michael.

She blew air again and repeated the process three times.

'Sara?' Lincoln asked losing hope, his brother was in all this because of him, he couldn't bear the thought of him dying because of him.

Sara stopped at his call and looked to Michael's face, her heart ached and she held him breaking into tears.

'Michael!' She sobbed.

'Sara..mami, please' Sucre begged Sara to save him, he was actually begging god to let his friend live, he owed him so much.

'Michael don't leave me. Don't do this.' Sara said firmly and Alex looked at them as Lincoln threw his whole anger into driving, he took a raw path in the jungle while the police was far and lost their trail.

'For baby's sake Michael..' Sara thought about the baby and once again it was impossible for her to imagine her life without Michael. To have his child and raise him without him, NO.

A new determination found her. 'You don't get to leave me!' She said in pained anger and started the massage again with determination, not desperation. Everyone looked at her.

'You hear me?! You can't leave your child behind! You have to keep the bed warm! Michael I was there for you, you need to be here for me!' Sara pushed in his chest with more force than she did before, while she spoke of his promises to her. He didn't get to break those promises.

She blew air in his mouth, anger had taken over her, she was angry at him for his stupid plan. For thinking he could leave and she would be okay with it. He had underestimated her love.

'Don't give up on..' she was stopped when Michael gasped taking a sharp intake of breath.

She felt his pulse, she got him back! She had got him. She couldn't help but smile and take his face between her hands.

'Michael.' She rubbed her fingers across his cheek and kissed his head.

'Papi you back! Scared the shit outta me!' Sucre grinned.

'Michael? You okay?' Lincoln asked.

'Sara..' it was all Michael could breath out. But it was enough and Lincoln clenched his jaw to hide his earlier fear.

Sara figured Michael wasn't fully conscious.

'I'm here, you're going to be okay. It's alright. I've got you.' She held his hand, scared to let go.

Sara knew one thing, she doesn't ever wanted to feel like today. She simply could not make it without him, it was impossible. And he could be damned for thinking she could.


End file.
